El novio de mi mejor amiga
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: <html><head></head>Haru es una recién graduada en publicidad con un futuro prometedor; dejando todo por ir al llamado de su amiga MM; donde conocerá a una persona que preferiría jamás haber visto.</html>


_**Titulo : El novio de mi mejor amiga.**_

_Fic para Vicki-chan por acertar en "La llave de mi corazón"_

_Que la pases bien :D_

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I - Engaño<strong>

* * *

><p>Nueva York. Aeropuerto.<p>

—Siento mucho dejarlos. Haru necesita ir de regreso a su país. Mi amiga me habló diciendo que tenía problemas; y como acabo de graduarme. Iré a verla.

—¡Te extrañaremos Haru! —dijo una femenina voz.

—Si, y esa extraña forma de hablar tuya —comentó un chico.

—Y pensar que rechazaste esa propuesta del Dr. Kevin para trabajar como publicista en Los Ángeles.

La japonesa no dijo nada. Era verdad, estaba rechazando una oportunidad en la vida; un cargo como coordinadora en la mejor empresa de publicidad en los Estados Unidos.

El profesor le había dicho que era muy inteligente y apta para el trabajo. Haru negó; a ella le faltaba experiencia; y su amiga la necesitaba. Escogía su amistad e ir a verla ante un prestigioso trabajo de elite.

—No era para mí; era sólo una oferta de trabajo. Estoy segura que uno de ustedes será mejor para aquel contrato. Les deseo suerte —sonrió.

—De verdad te extrañaremos. Haru —. El varón la contempló largo rato; aquella chica japonesa fue su gran amor secreto; le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate —. Ese día ella partiría a su tierra natal; dejando a sus amistades actuales por una de su infancia; dejando un trabajo prometedor por aquella chica que era su mejor amiga.

_"MM-chan, espero que estés bien desu"._

[***]

Tokio. Viernes por la noche.

Un beso húmedo; los amantes gozaban de aquel deleite erótico que se consigue con la experiencia de conocer el cuerpo del contrario.

La sostenía con fuerza de la cintura; esa minifalda verde le quedaba ajustada y mostraba aquellas piernas bien delineadas de su novia. Acarició el trasero de la chica con lentitud.

Ambos se devoraban a besos; suaves, cortos, largos, y en particular, esos que te dejan sin aire.

Ella desabotonaba su camisa blanca; su novio era sexy, tenía dinero y era educado. Amaba su atractivo físico, aunque también amaba su dinero. Una mujer como ella; con atractivo físico y exitosa empleada egresada de la Todai, podía tener al hombre que quisiera, y este no sería la excepción.

Detuvo su acto; se sacó su apretaba blusa roja; aquella que le combinaba perfectamente con su hermoso cabello corto rojizo y sus ojos violetas.

El hombre sonrió socarrón.

Varias mujeres habían pasado por sus brazos, a varias había acariciado; y ahora tenía sobre sí, a la mejor empleada de la oficina; desvistiéndose para él.

Ambos se deseaban; querían sentir el contacto del otro.

—Tienes un excelente cuerpo MM. Kufufu~

—Y el tuyo es sexy —sonrió de manera juguetona y sensual. El varón sonrió y apresó aquellos labios cereza de la mujer.

Esa sería una buena noche.

Una de placer, en donde podían descargar y practicar toda la concupiscencia que desearán.

El jefe; y la empleada. Los más atractivos de toda la oficina; la pareja perfecta; estaban hechos el uno para el otro físicamente; sus cuerpos reaccionaban al contacto del contrario.

Ambos tenían la experiencia necesaria para complacer a su pareja y esta noche lo podrían en práctica.

El contrario era una presa que levantaría su orgullo; y conseguirán que esa persona frente a sí; se entregará completamente a sus deseos y caprichos.

Las prendas se encontraban tiradas en el piso; las sabanas de seda yacían arrugadas; la habitación se calentaba, así como los cuerpos de aquellos amantes.

Esa noche, después de esa velada en grupo, después de unas copas; les había llevado a esto.

_Una relación._

[***]

—Eres muy buena en la cama —miraba el techo de espejos de aquella habitación en tonos cálidos; ella le sonrió.

—Y tú eres un Don Juan. Ahora sé que los rumores eran ciertos —expresó recargándose en el espaldar de la cama; tapándose el pecho con las sabanas.

El susodicho soltó su peculiar risa.

—No me interesa con cuántas o con quién hayas salido. Desde ahora eres mío —. Y sin recato; besó aquellos finos labios de su jefe.

Este correspondió el acto.

—¿Otra ronda? —preguntó seductor; la mujer asintió.

—Pero antes; me gustaría ese collar de perlas que me prometiste.

—Demasiado ambiciosa, mi querida MM, pero eso es nada para mí.

Y a escasas horas del amanecer; volvieron a perderse en aquel acto pasional, hundiéndose en aquella acción que les hacía perder los sentidos y querer más.

Ambos eran perfectos en apariencias; y sabían lo que hacían.

[***]

Sábado; oficinas de creación en publicidad _Tegami Corp_.

Los trabajadores arriban a sus respectivos escritorios; la resaca del día anterior les provoca dolor de cabeza.

El auto convertible azul del jefe de departamento aparca en el estacionamiento subterráneo. Una mujer le acompaña.

El elevador suena; la nueva pareja se muestra en el piso de su departamento; el seis.

—Nos vemos al terminar —los dos se dan un beso rápido. El hombre de azules hebras sonríe y se retira.

—¡Eres increíble! —le dice con emoción una de sus compañeras.

—Cierto. El jefe es súper codiciado y a pesar de ser un casanova; no se fija en chicas feas. ¡Y tú eres perfecta MM!

La mujer se acomoda en su lugar; muestra sus ojos violetas que ocultaban sus oscuros lentes; y sonríe.

Su nueva adquisición; Rokudo Mukuro.

[***]

Arribó a su destino. Una mujer de hebras castañas largas, ojos chocolate; pantalones azules deslavados de mezclilla; botas cafés por debajo de la cintura; blusa azul marino de cuello redondo con mangas tres cuartos salía de aeropuerto.

MM sabía que llegaría ese día, se ofreció a ir por ella o mandar a su novio. Haru declinó la oferta; no quería causarle problemas, no cuando sabía que la pelirroja tenía bastantes; razón por la que estaba ahí; de regreso. Aunque había jurado no volver jamás.

—¡Haru! ¡Fight-Oh! —gritó con el puño alzado. Los presentes la miraron extrañados.

Personas iban y venían de la terminal.

[***]

Hora del almuerzo en la oficina.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó extendiéndole el brazo aquel hombre de azules hebras en una floja coleta.

Las empleadas soñaron con ser ellas las dueñas de esa atención. MM era una suertuda.

—Tengo que recoger a una amiga, pero supongo estará bien. Así que vamos —aceptó el gesto; la pareja fue a comer.

[***]

—Gracias desu. Ha sido muy amable —pagó al chofer. Sonrió. El auto arrancó; la mujer gritó —¡Mis cosas!.

El motor acalló cualquier sonido.

Lo único que le quedaba era su bolso; afortunadamente ahí estaba su pasaporte, identificación y celular; pero nada de dinero.

Sacó el móvil; tecleó un número.

_Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio o está apagado._

—Mou~ Haru está perdida desu —quejó se. Observó una banca en algún desconocido parque cerca de la Torre de Tokyo.

Se acercó y sentó se.

Levantó su vista al cielo azul y despejado.

—Hermoso desu —susurró.

[***]

MM encendió su móvil.

_5 llamadas perdidas._

—¡Oh! —exclamó. Su novio la observo curioso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Una amiga me marco varias veces. Le devolveré la llamada después —sonrió.

La pareja se besó; y entró a la oficina.

[***]

Empezaba a oscurecer. Miura soltó un suspiro; se levantó de la banca.

—¡Bien! —alzó su puño. —¡De una u otra forma encontraré a MM-chan desu!.

Su estómago gruñó.

—¡Hahi! —sonrojó se —pero primero conseguiré algo de dinero desu~ —rió nerviosa.

[***]

—Nos vemos mañana. Gracias por el arduo trabajo —. Los empleados se despidieron.

La pareja de moda salió junta. Mukuro desvió su mirada al ver pasar una mujer vestida de atrevida forma y guiñarle un ojo.

Otra presa.

MM hubiera puesto atención; de no ser porque sus ojos violetas se posaron en un brillante collar de diamantes. Un elegante hombre la miró y le sonrió.

Ambos amantes se vieron al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos en el hotel —acordaron; y cada quién tomó un rumbo diferente.

[***]

—¡Onee-san! Otra ronda de cerveza y sopa miso —gritó un señor de treinta años con la mano levantada; sonriente. La muchacha contesto con energía.

—¡Sí! —. Fue a la barra de aquel puesto ambulante de comida, y pidió la orden. La recogió en una charola, y acomodo en la mesa donde se hallaban los clientes.

La noche pasaba. La chica atendiendo con una sonrisa que parecía no desvanecer, y la clientela satisfecha de ser atendida con amabilidad.

22:00 horas.

—Ten, has hecho suficiente —. El dueño de aquel puesto le otorgo varios billetes a la chica que trabajo de mesera.

—¡Hahi! Haru no ha hecho lo suficiente para ganar todo este dinero. Definitivamente es demasiado —comentó sorprendida.

El señor empezó a reír de forma amable.

—No es mucho; y es lo justo. Estás aquí desde hace buen rato; y no te has quejado ni por un segundo. Además el local estaba a reventar y sin tu ayuda; no hubiera podido atenderles bien y se hubieran marchado. Así que es lo justo —dijo conciliador.

La muchacha sonrió.

—¡Gracias desu! —Abrazo al hombre de la emoción. Por lo menos ya tenía para comer y refugiarse en un baño de vapor por la noche; así como había visto en las películas. El señor se sonrojo.

—Soy viejo para esta clase de reacciones de los jóvenes, jeje —. La castaña se alejó completamente apenada y pidiendo disculpas.

—No pasa nada; entiendo ese entusiasmo. Mi hija lo tenía siempre —el amable y feliz gesto; cambió a uno melancólico.

—Lo siento desu.

El hombre negó.

—No es culpa tuya. Fue que no supe ser buen padre —y cambiando el tema; el señor sonrió —¿te gustaría algo de sopa miso o wasabi? Yo invito.

—Hai! —chilló entusiasta.

No entendía como aquel señor amable no fue un buen padre. Él la había visto pedir trabajo de un día en los puestos de la redonda; y todos se negaban. Pero aquel señor fue y le dijo: "—Puedes ayudarme con mi negocio—"; al principió pensó que era algo sospechoso, pero al ver que se trataba de un puesto de comida; asintió.

Primero no había nadie; eso la desanimo. Pero era su trabajo y le había tendido ayuda aquella persona; así que correspondería su bondad. Empezó a gritar un slogan del lugar.

_Dibujo en una cartulina blanca el nombre del lugar "Itadaki". Utilizó las pinturas que jamás usaba en su piel, pero que las llevaba por ser un regalo de sus amigos en la escuela; y empezó a dibujar un plato de sopa miso humeante._

_Una vez quedo vistoso; gritó con ánimo a los transeúntes._

_"Itadaki; el sabor y la calidez del hogar al alcance de su paladar". _

_Y en minutos; el local estaba rodeado de gente. _

Le sirvió un cuenco de sopa caliente. Primero disfruto de su aroma; ¡ah…! Que nostalgia; el aroma de la comida japonesa; el aroma de su tierra natal; sonrió y empezó a degustarla lentamente.

—¡Hahi! ¡Es deliciosa desu! —pronunció con las mejillas enrojecidas; causadas por la buena comida.

—Por supuesto. Oh… ¿no me digas que pusiste ese letrero y gritaste esas cosas sin creerlo? —preguntó con fingido enfado. Provocando un rojo intenso en las mejillas de la chica por la pena.

—Perdón… —murmuró como niña regañada. El señor respondió.

—Nah~ No pasa nada. Pero tendrás que probar entonces el wasabi y el sushi, y la anguila; y… —comentaba con emoción; esa chiquilla le recordaba a su hija. La hija que corrió hace muchos años de su hogar. Y también le recordaba a alguien más, pero no sabía a quién.

Haru empezó a reir.

—Prometo que vendré a trabajar aquí por unos días; y podrá servirme todos esos ricos patillos. Encargado-san.

—Es un trato entonces.

[***]

Pasaba la media noche; la habitación lujosa de tonos vinos en aquel hotel cinco estrellas se encontraba vacía. Nadie hizo uso de la reservación.

Los amantes que esa noche se verían; paseaban del brazo de alguien; lástima que no era de su pareja, sino de unos conocidos que apenas y volverían a ver.

Pero la mujer había conseguido su collar de diamantes; y el hombre un nuevo número telefónico en su agenda.

[***]

Al día siguiente en la mañana. Miura decidió dar un paseo por un parque; era muy lindo el lugar. Llenó de verde y colores brillantes; bancas y niños corriendo.

Nada semejante al primero que encontró al llegar.

¿Dónde había pasado la noche?

En un cajero automático.

Y ahora necesitaba un baño; pero no tenía dinero para comprar ropa; así que primero se dio el paseo por el parque. Volvería a llamar a MM-chan.

Digitó los números en su móvil.

[***]

El timbre fónico sonó.

El hombre al volante; preguntó.

—¿No vas a contestar? —la miró de reojo; luego la vía.

La mujer de hebras cortas y rojizas negó.

—Me duele la cabeza; ayer fue un día pesado. Sólo quiero descansar; es domingo. —con un gesto compuesto; sonrió —. Por eso me vas a llevar a ese restaurante seis estrellas que acaban de inaugurar ¿no?

—Así es; mi querida MM

Y el celular siguió sonando.

[***]

—Mou~ MM-chan no contesta —quejó se; pero luego hipó —¡hahi! ¿y si está enferma? ¿o se siente mal? ¿o algo paso? —empezó a cuestionar al aire; preocupada.

—Tengo que encontrarla.

Entre la tranquilidad del parque; y las risas de los niños; escuchó una áspera voz.

—¡No hagas eso Kou-pyon! —. La mirada café se dirigió de inmediato a la fuente de aquella voz.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios; cicatriz en rostro; piel canela; y con aspecto agresivo.

Miura se acercó con prisa; observó al joven correr tras un niño de aparentes cinco años.

—¿Ken-kun? —pronunció dudosa. El hombre dejo de ir tras el pequeño; miró a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre. Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Aquella chica; ahora mujer que había conocido en su juventud. La que había prometido no volver jamás; estaba frente a él.

—No te conozco; así que largo. Eres una molestia —. Respondió. La mujer sonrió.

—Soy yo. ¡Haru! —exclamó. Efectivamente era su amigo. Siempre igual de arisco; se convenció.

—Ya lo sé —respondió; tapó se la boca de inmediato.

—¿Eh? Pero dijiste… —empezó confundida a explicar.

—Sé lo que dije; pero no conozco a la actual "Haru"; sólo a la que dejo atrás su pasado para irse al extranjero —reclamó dándole la espalda; recogiendo al niño.

—Sabes por qué lo hice; y sabes que no los abandone —pronunció dolida; murmurando las palabras.

Ken se viró; encarándola con enfado.

—¡No tenías que irte! ¡Estábamos allí para apoyarte! ¡Eres una idiota! —. El pequeño en sus brazos intento zafarse; no había visto así de enfadado al hombre.

—Yo… —le tembló la voz y los labios; miró con enfado al muchacho — ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer! ¡Mis padres me abandonaron! ¡No quería ser una carga para ustedes! —y siguió alzando la voz —¡Por eso cuando me ofrecieron la beca en el extranjero; creí que sería lo mejor!

Ken apretó al niño; y respondió igual de fuerte.

—¡Pero no tenías que jurar no volver jamás!

—¡No quería regresar al lugar donde perdí todo!

—¡Nos tenías a nosotros!

Empezaron a gritarse; lastimando sus gargantas.

El llanto del pequeño los hizo reaccionar. Ken le dio la espalda.

—MM dijo que te necesitaba ¿por eso estás aquí?

—Así es.

Ken suspiró.

—Vamos a casa. Tengo mucho que decirte; pero aún no te perdono-pyon.

—Lo sé. Gracias; Ken-kun.

Arribaron a un vecindario en mal estado. Las puertas no tenían buena seguridad, la choza era de lámina; las paredes cubiertas de polvo; manchadas de negro. La cocina sucia; un completo desastre.

Haru miró a su amigo y al niño. El hombre se sentó en el piso; el chiquillo en su regazo.

—¿Es… tú hijo? —inquirió cautelosa. El negó.

—Es de MM; cuando te fuiste. Ella empezó un romance con un estudiante de la Todai; él era rico. MM pensó que con la amenaza de un bebé conseguiría un buen esposo; así que no se cuidó. Cuando el junior le dijo que no aceptaría al pequeño; quiso abortar; pero recordó que le habías dicho que "una vida era lo más hermoso y valioso en el mundo". No sé cómo funciona su cerebro, pero la palabra "valioso" la detuvo de matarlo. Sin embargo; cuando dio a luz, lo dejo a mi cuidado.

El niño abrazo la pierna del adulto; este le golpeó la cabeza con suavidad.

—¡Estoy hablando Kou!

Miura observó al pequeño.

—Kou-chan —chilló animada. Tomando al niño en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba así; por instinto se resistió, pero ella era conocida de Ken; así que dejo envolverse en ese efímero momento de abrazo maternal; hasta quedarse dormido.

—Es muy lindo desu.

—No. Cuando es de un romance de la mujer que amas. Sí no te hubieras ido; MM habría seguido siendo mi novia —refunfuñó. Miura bajó su mirada; acariciando los cabellos rojizos del pequeño; observando su acanelada piel.

—¿Y la prueba de paternidad?

—MM nunca quiso hacerla.

—Ya veo —. Sus ojos cafés pasaron de nuevo el escenario —¿Y por qué MM-chan me habló diciendo que tenía problemas ahora; siendo que esto fue hace años?

—Es muy orgullosa. Lo sabes ¿o eres tonta como siempre? —. La aludida infló sus mejillas.

—Haru no es tonta desu. Sólo que no entiendo. Baka-Ken.

—Esa es la chica fastidiosa que conozco-pyon

Miura miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—¡Hahi! ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde!.

Su amigo la observó confundido.

—¿Y?.

—¡Hahi! Es verdad no te he dicho. Perdí mis maletas; o más bien se las llevó el taxista. Así que me quede sin dinero; sólo con estás prendas —se auto-señalo — y mi bolso; que tiene el pasaporte, identificación y celular. Le hablé a MM-chan desde ayer que llegue; pero no responde mis llamadas. —se detuvo, olvidando decir lo de su trabajo; y paso al tema de su amiga —. Por cierto ¿está bien?.

—Claro. Hace poco consiguió un puesto en _Tegami Corp._ Ella al igual que tú; decidió estudiar publicidad; ya sabes; dijo que era algo de una promesa.

Haru asintió.

—Ahí conoció a un hombre bien posicionado —los ojos de Ken se oscurecieron —. Dijo que lo haría sólo suyo y se casaría con él; pero necesitaba borrar su pasado. Y ese pasado incluía a Kou y a mí, pero que no podía dejarnos a la deriva; así que te llamó.

—Ah… es todo muy confuso desu.

Ken resopló; esa mujer era más desesperante que antes.

—MM venía una vez cada tres meses a ver al niño. Pero cuando decidió que se casaría con aquel sujeto. Dijo que jamás volvería a vernos, pero que tú serías una buena madre para Kou. Tan sólo espero a que terminaras tus estudios en el exterior para dejarte la obligación. Así que eres su madre oficialmente.

—¡Hahi! Pero Haru no sabía nada, y no firme nada; ¡me pueden acusar de fraude desu! —exclamó; despertando al niño.

—No. El junior que no quiso tomar la responsabilidad; contrato a personas muy hábiles. El padre oficial del niño soy yo. Y su madre en el registro; que no se presentó pero entrego una "carta poder" fuiste tú. Eres la madre oficial de Kou.

—¡Hahi! ¿Eso es posible? Pero todavía ni he dado mi primer beso desu —lloró.

—¡Idiota! MM le tuvo; pero supuestamente tú mandaste la carta de ser su madre; y legalmente lo eres. Y una irresponsable por dejar a tu hijo por cuatro años.

Haru masajeó su sien. Todo era tan complicado. El pequeño le miró; preocupado. Haru le sonrió; lo que hizo MM era una cruel mentira y planeación; suspiró. Y ella sería más cruel si jugaba ese papel; pero…

Los brillosos ojos de niño; soltaron lágrimas; afianzándose a la desconocida mujer.

—¿De verdad eres mi mamá? —preguntó entusiasmado. Miura tragó saliva ¿cómo decir que no a esos ojos llenos de esperanza?.

—Lo soy Kou-chan —sonrió; abrazando al pequeño; y este lloró de emoción; correspondiendo el abrazo. Miura cerró los parpados con pesadez.

_"Lamento mentirte Kou-chan; pero aunque no saliste de mí. Prometo ser una gran mamá desu"._

[***]

—La comida fue excelente —se viró con gracia; siendo envuelta en su hermoso vestido blanco.

—Kufufu~ es lo menos que merece mi querida novia.

—Todo un caballero; y apuesto. Eres el partido perfecto —mencionó tanteando terreno; sería, pero con mirada pícara.

—Me lo han dicho bastante. Kufufu~

—Bien. Llévame al cine —ordenó. El hombre la tomó de la barbilla; susurrándole.

—Para qué un cine y una aburrida película: prefiero algo más sensual; y atrevido. Kufufu~.

El rostro de ella se opacó. Siempre era lo mismo; nadie la tomaba en serio. Sólo su primer amor; sonrió con nostalgia. Ella aún le amaba, pero estaba segura que él a ella; no.

—Está bien. Es más divertido.

[***]

Llegó corriendo. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Espero una reprimenda de su jefe; pero nada.

—¡Haru! Pensé que no vendrías —sonrió.

—Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde; tuve varios asuntos que atender —. Tomó el delantal y se lo colocó; se dio ánimos internamente; sonriendo.

El día de hoy sería un buen día. Se esforzaría por ello.

[***]

El niño despertó. Lloró al sentirse abandonado. Ken le dijo que ella había ido a trabajar; pero no le creyó.

—¡Rayos! Mocoso. —le miró; y al ver esos ojos de cachorrito; suspiró —. Te llevaré a verla.

Kou se tranquilizó; y esbozó una sonrisa. Finalmente tenía una mamá; y un papá; ahora podría tener una feliz familia.

[***]

Salieron del hotel; un momento de pasión; el sexo era bueno; ambos lo disfrutaban, pero era sólo eso; sexo.

Se besaron.

—Te veo mañana en la oficina —. La miro con esos ojos impares; la mujer asintió.

—Es un hecho. No dejaré que andes coqueteando —aseveró.

—Pero ahora salgó sólo contigo. Eso es un logró. Kufufu~

No dijo más. Él se viró; ella caminó rumbo a su apartamento.

[***]

—¡Buenas noches! Itadaki; el lugar del hogar ¿Qué desea? —preguntó sonriente al ir a una mesa; con la vista en la libreta. Levantó la vista; y miró a su "hijo" sonreírle.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó y la abrazo. Los presentes se quedaron callados.

—¿Es tu hija? —preguntó una señora. La chica miró al niño y afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Kou-chan; saluda a las personas —. El niño se separó, y reverenció educadamente.

—Es un placer; soy Joshima Kou —. Los clientes le saludaron; y continuaron degustando la comida.

—¡Wow! Es sorprendente. Eres muy joven; y aun así tan animada. ¡Otra ronda de cerveza y miso! —pidió un hombre. Haru sonrió; las personas eran muy amables. Afirmó y fue de inmediato por la orden.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró Kou. Se despidió de su mamá; y se fue junto a su papá a casa. Ahí la esperaría como buen niño, se portaría bien; para que no le abandonara por años como ya lo había hecho. Esta vez se aseguraría de tener a su mamá.

[***]

Eran cerca de las 22:00 horas. Manejaba su auto 120 km por hora. Sentía el viento; pero no la adrenalina.

Tenía un buen empleo; una hermosa novia; tenía dinero; pero algo faltaba. Por más que acariciara a alguien o sintiera el calor de un femenino cuerpo; al terminar; todo era vació.

Le faltaba algo; lo sabía ¿pero qué?.

Observó un puesto ambulante llenó de gente que sonreía; apretó el acelerador.

_Necesitaba una cerveza._

Viró en "U"; aparcó su automóvil y se sentó en la mesa más alejada del lugar. Tal vez un puesto común y precario como ese podría alejarlo de aquellos lujos y banalidades; y ese trago le hacía falta.

Espero paciente a que alguien le atendiera. Miro su mano derecha; tenía un anillo de oro en el dedo medio. _Ostentoso_; pensó.

Escuchó una voz muy lejana; al enfocar lo que decía; escuchó.

—¡Haru llamando a cliente-san! —. Posó su vista bicolor sobre la dueña de la voz. Miró esos ojos; profundos y brillantes color chocolate. Esa sonrisa inocente; esa piel cremosa, y esas hebras cafés en una coleta.

_"Kufufu~ una mujer sencilla y normal sería un buen cambio"._

Sonrió seductoramente a su presa. La mujer seguía esperando; seguramente a que él hiciera un movimiento con ella.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó algo impaciente, pero bien disimulado. Había otras personas esperando ser atendida, y este sujeto estaba tomándose su tiempo.

—El delicioso postre de crema con chocolate que tengo ante mis ojos. Kufufufu~

—Ah —escribió, pero se detuvo; mirándole raro —No tenemos postres dulces; y eso es una pena; porque a Haru le encantan, pero no hay. Así que tiene que pedir algo más, señor.

Mukuro alzó una ceja; o era tonta, o se estaba burlando de él; o la más improbable de todas; en verdad era inocente.

—Una cerveza estaría bien —. La morena sonrió.

—¡Hai!

Fue a la barra del local; pidió la cerveza; y la entregó al joven.

—Disfrute su bebida —. De inmediato atendió a más personas; sonriéndoles a todos de la misma forma que a él; y diciéndoles a todos lo mismo: "—Disfrute su bebida—" o "—Disfrute su comida—"; frunció las cejas.

Se levantó molesto; pero se volvió a sentar. Él era un casanova; y la paciencia en seducir a una presa era clave de la conquista.

[***]

Horas después…

—Lamento que trabajarás hasta tarde —se disculpó el dueño del puesto.

—No es nada. Es lo justo; cualquier trabajo debe de ser así. No se preocupe. Además Haru puede con esto desu —aseguró enérgicamente.

—Kufufufu~ Una mujer común es extraña —se acercó sonriente un joven atractivo; el mismo cliente de hace horas; apenas y había bebido u comido algo. Era un mal cliente; pensó Haru.

—Haru es no es extraña desu. Y usted no tiene derecho a criticarme —refunfuño molesta.

El señor del local no dijo nada. Simplemente empezó a limpiar los platos, y demás. Luego las recogería; y se las llevaría en el camión a casa.

—Demasiado atrevida; mi querida Haru —dedujo su nombre aquel hombre por la forma extraña de hablar de la chica.

—No soy atrevida; y no soy su "querida"; y para usted es Miura-san —recalcó lo último de forma cómicamente digna.

—Kufufufu~ fingiendo ser difícil. He conocido mujeres así; y al final no superan los dos o tres días —respondió. Por increíble que pareciera; esa táctica le había funcionado; reduciéndole esos días.

—Ya veo. Mire señor —el aludido frunció las cejas; no era tan viejo. A penas tenía 26 años. Miura continuó.

—Sí lo que quiere es un buen rato. Hay clubes, antros, table's; etc. Y no me estoy haciendo la "difícil" —pronunció esto al mover sus dedos entre comillas—. Es usted el pesado; y si no va a consumir nada más; pague la cuenta y retírese por favor.

Extendió su mano. El apuesto joven le extendió unos billetes; su rostro serio. Esto era nuevo, ni del mejor restaurante le habían corrido; él había tenido a las mejores mujeres. Y una simple camarera de un local deambularte no debía de ser un desafío para él. Esto era un reto personal; una mujer más para su colección y su ego masculino; sonrió.

—Mis sinceras disculpas. No volverá a suceder señorita Miura. Me presento; mi nombre es…

—¡Haru-san! Ayúdame con esas mesas por favor —pidió su jefe; esta hipó de la sorpresa; y pasando de largo a la extraña persona que estaba presentándosele; empezó juntar las mesas para llevarlas al camión.

—¡Voy! —exclamó.

Mukuro soltó un aura medio oscura; definitivamente era un reto.

—Entre más difícil, mejor sabrá. Kufufu~ —murmuró para sí.

[***]

—Me duele todo desu —quejó se; dando golpecitos con su mano su hombro para relajarlo —. Hace tiempo que no trabajaba así.

Un automóvil la seguía; era un convertible azul. Miura continuaba su andar sin percatarse de su seguidor.

La luz marco rojo; el coche se detuvo; la chica cruzó y siguió su camino. El conductor golpeó el volante; la había perdido de vista.

[***]

Sacó las llaves que Ken-kun le había dado. Abrió la puerta; esperaba ver a un durmiente niño y a un refunfuñado amigo; porque ahora que lo pensaba; ellos eran oficialmente los padres del pequeño; pero no estaban casados. Entonces seguían siendo amigos, ¿no?.

_Click._

—Veo que llegaste-pyon. Tengo hambre —. Miura rodó sus ojos.

—Ken-kun; es el primer día y ya te portas como esposo de años desu. —buscó en su bolso —pero te traje barras de choco-menta; y otros dulces.

—Ya no soy un niño —farfulló. Miura asintió y dejó la bolsa en la pequeña mesa; cuando Ken supo que ella había ido al cuarto del pequeño; se lanzó contra la bolsa y empezó a comer las chucherías.

Movió la cortina de la habitación de Kou; estaba en un futon; acostado y temblando.

—Okaa-san —susurró el menor —no me dejes, seré bueno —una lágrima rodó por su tierna mejilla. A Miura se le encogió el corazón; y se recostó a su lado; abrazándole.

—Haru está aquí; pequeño Kou —. Le dijo en un susurró; y empezó a cantar con suavidad una cuna.

El infante se tranquilizó y sonrió. Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

[***]

Departamento del centro de Tokyo. Paredes en tonos naranjas; muebles blancos con líneas rojizas; y sabanas con estampados de nardos blancos.

MM soltó su bolso en el piso brilloso de azulejo violeta; se quitó sus zapatillas y tomó un vaso de vino tinto.

Su día fue aburrido. Extrañaba a Ken, y a Kou. ¿Estarían bien?

Además estaba Haru; le había llamado varias veces; ¿ella estará bien?

Suspiró.

Hace tiempo que no hablaba con ninguno de ellos. A Ken y a su hijo les dejo de ver desde hace meses. Ni siquiera les enviaba dinero; no tenía la obligación de; se decía.

Y Haru; ella sería una buena madre para Kou. Mañana le marcaría y explicaría todo. Seguramente se negaría al principio; pero apelaría a que ella tenía la culpa por irse al extranjero y dejarla atrás; así definitivamente aceptaría.

Luego le presentaría a su novio; y le hablaría de los planes de su boda.

Con Ken; ya todo estaba perdido. Desde el momento que ella dijo que aquel niño era de su novio en la Todai; desde ese momento le había perdido.

* * *

><p><em>NA: En realidad no iba a publicar todavia este fic; pero la fecha apremia :D_

_Saludos; Vicki-chan ;) y a mis queridas (os) lectoras (res)._

_Ja ne~!_


End file.
